Love Divided By Friends
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Seto and Yami are together and are going back to school. But what will people say? How will Yugi and the gang react? What about Grandpa? Better yet what do fallen angels have to do with anything? Sequel to Lovely Rivalry
1. Chapter 1: School

Rea: Ok this is the sequel to Lovely Rivalry…yes it was a one-shot but I had a few people ask me to keep going with it. I came up with the name because their love is divided by Yami's friendships…and it deals with school too. So I am. Well here is the first chapter…enjoy and HAPPY ALL HALLOW'S EVE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and sadly never will. But I do own the plot line and story. Thank you and enjoy.

(Hint: the 'blah' around words means Yami is thinking…and yes this is Yami's POV…it's first person.)

Love Divided By Friends

Chapter 1: School

School is a bore and pointless tome. Then again it could be that by going back to school and being around the gang, with a secret, will be hard. Being a dark to my light, Yugi, and keeping a secret isn't very loyal. It's the hardest secret I've ever had to keep. I'm dating my long time rival, hated enemy, despised by all Seto Kaiba but I couldn't be happier in my life.

//First Day of School//

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. As I slam my hand onto the off button Yugi waltzes into my room; toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and his hands working his shirt buttons. He's rushing. After finishing with his shirt he pulls the toothbrush from his mouth and speaks to me, "You should start getting ready for school, Yami. It is our senior year." With that I listen as Yugi walks back into the bathroom and shuts the door. I sigh and change into my uniform.

I walk out of the Kame Game Shop, backpack slung over my shoulder, with Yugi to the awaiting gang at the door. I sigh mentally, 'I hope I don't have lunch with any of them.' We begin walking to school. At school I tell the gang that I will be in homeroom in a few minutes. Joey questions me, "We could wait, help you out if you need it?" I blurt out another lie, "It's ok I will only be a few." Yugi sighs, he knows I'm lying, "We'll see you in homeroom then." With that said and done Yugi walks off with the gang. I walk over to a sakura tree and wait for Seto.

Within minutes he comes over to me and embraces me. Following the embrace, he looks at me sternly, "Have you told anyone?" "No," I reply. He leans down and I can feel his breath on my ear, "I love you…so much." "I love you too. But we need to get to homeroom," I state clearly. So with one last peck on my cheek he walks away.

As I sit in homeroom I look over my schedule: 1st is science, 2nd is English, 3rd is history, 4th is math, 5th gym, 6th is study hall/homeroom. I have the last lunch too…after 4th. I also notice that I have a couple classes with the gang. The only classless I don't have with them is history. The gang gets up and hangs around Yugi. Seto walks by my desk dropping a small neatly folded note. The note says what his schedule is. Except I discover that I don't have science or history with him, but I do have lunch with him. The gang turns to me and Tristan speaks up, "You're going to sit with us at lunch right?" I put on my fake plastic smile and reply, "Of course." With that they start talking amongst themselves till the bell rings.

//1st period//

Science! What a great way to start the day. NOT! Even better is that I have Yugi and Joey in this class. I hate keeping things from them but I don't know how they would react. I snap back to reality when a note lands on my desk. I look around for the person who threw it. I come to a girl with long, glistening black hair and emerald green eyes. She nods and mouths the words "Open it" to me. I nod to her and open it. This is what it said:

_I know we have not met but I want to get to know you. But would you ever consider dating me or atleast giving me a chance?_

_IKI_

I swallow down her words. In the blink of an eye the note is snatched from my grasp by the teacher. Ms. Kirai. She walks back to the front of the class and turns to glare at me. As if she was a snake she hisses her words at me, "So, Mr. Yami Mutou do you say yes to Miss Iki?" Almost everyone in the class starts snickering. Ms. Kirai's grin grew as she spoke, "Mr. Yami Mutou, please come to the front of the class." Even though she said please, it was still a demand. I stand and slowly descend to the front of the room. I reply quietly, "my answer is no." Continuing her attack, "Why do you decline, Mr. Mutou?" I look toward Iki and her now saddened face. Just when I was about to reply the classroom door opens. I turn to see Seto's icy glare fixed upon the teacher. He spoke as if ice hung off each word, "Ms. Kirai I came to inform you that Mrs. Hinamori needs a spare desk." Ms. Kirai deals with the request and lets me sit down.

//2nd period//

I walk in to see Tea and Seto already in class. Tea notices me and waves me over to sit in front of her. As I walk to the seat I drop a hidden note on Seto's desk.

When the bell rang and I slipped out the door Seto slips a note in my back pocket.

//3rd period//

I sat down in my seat thanking that none of the gang had this clas. I read Seto's caring note and began to write him back. Just finishing folding the note the tardy bell rang and someone plucked the note from my hand. I turn to retrieve my note and saw Bakura. Bakura was Ryo's dark; he has snow white hair and chestnut brown eyes. He smirks into his question, "Well, well what do we have here? A note by any chance?" I snarl back at him, "It's none of your business, Bakura. Now give it back." I attempt to reach it when the teacher walks in and addresses us, "Sit down boys." I sit in my seat and Bakura slouches down in the seat behind me, reading the note.

When the teacher turns around after a minute or so Bakura throws two folded pieces of paper over my shoulder, onto my desk. One is the note I'm giving to Seto and the other is FROM Bakura! I read Bakura's note:

_You haven't told anyone have you, Pharaoh? That's not like you at all. I find this amusing as hell…but rest assure I will not speak of this to anyone. Thief's Oath! Lol…no worries Pharaoh XD_

I resist crumbling the note into a ball…I write back.

_If you do you'll regret it…I'm not ready to deal with everyone only you and mokuba know._

I toss the note over my shoulder. The bell rings shortly after and he leans forward and whispers in my ear, "You have my word almighty Pharaoh." With a smirk plastered on his face he leaves the room.

//4th period//

I walk in and notice immediately that Joey is in front and I'm in back with Seto. I say "hi" as I pass Joey and drop a note on Seto's desk as I walk to him. I take a seat infront of him. Half-way through class Seto tosses a note over my shoulder, I open it.

_Well, I'm sorry for the pressure. Everything will be ok. I'm here for you, always. Are you ok? Is anything wrong?_

I begin to write him back.

_Everything's okay but I need to tell you that Bakura knows. But he won't tell anyone…I promise._

I throw the note over my shoulder. 5 minutes later the bell rings and I leave for lunch.

//Lunch//

As I walk into the lunch room Seto walks out, while handing me a note. All through lunch I remain quiet, not wanting to talk.

//5th period//

I go into the boy's locker room and change into my gym uniform. Everyone meets on the track. I look up into the bleachers to see Seto. He smiles at me over his laptop.

So for the rest of the day I was happy…he smiled at me! When the bell rang for school to end I told Yugi I had to go do something but I would be home for dinner. Yugi replied dully, "Ok, Ryo is staying the night so we can get a project over with." I nod and they leave me. I stand underneath the tree and wait for Seto and his limo. It pulls up and I get in. Seto pushes me against the seat and kisses me passionately.

When we get to his mansion we did the usual. Talk, make out, talk, eat dinner, and then sit in the living room awaiting my leave. A sad expression crosses Seto's face, "Do you have to leave?" I tilt my head to the side and think and after a minute or so I ask my question, "Can I use the phone?" He goes and gets me the phone. Once I have it I dial Ryo's number. Bakura answers. I sigh, "Bakura, I know Ryo isn't there. I'm going to call Yugi and tell him I'm staying with you for the night. Ok?" I notice that Bakura smirks into his reply, "Of course Pharaoh stay with your 'lover' I will back you up." I say, "thank you, bye," and hang up. So I dial Yugi's number and tell him that I'm staying with Bakura and I hang up. I turn back to Seto and tell him the good news. A smirk plays on his lips, "Well, it's getting late we should get to bed." I fire back, "I don't have any pajamas." He gestures for me to follow and I do. We go into his room and to his closet. He throws me a pair of pajama pants, crimson red. I go into the bathroom to change and come out. His are black. I sigh and look at him seriously, "I don't want to do anything." He cuts me off, "That doesn't mean I can't hold you." I nod and we climb in bed. I lay facing his chest with his arms around my wais resting on my butt. We share a last kiss before we drift off into the land of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret No More

_**Rea: ok well here is the next chapter review and let me know what yall think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh**_

_**Love Divide by Friends**_

_**Chapter 2: Secret No More**_

_**I wake up the next morning by the blaring noise of Seto's alarm clock and the warmth of the love lying beside me. I lean over and peck his cheek. I watch mystified as his cold, icy, baby blue eyes flutter open. He smiles at me and pulls me close. I smile back, "Good Morning." As quick as his smile appeared…it disappeared, "You need to get to Bakura's so no one suspects anything." He stands and stretches then walks out to get ready as I do the same. Thank Ra I always keep extra clothes at his house.**_

_**Once ready and outside his front gate, I kiss Seto good-bye and hug him while I speak to him lovingly, "I love you, and always will." Seto smirks and captures my lips once again with his lust filled ones. I break it quickly feeling eyes burning into me…someone saw or is watching. "What's wrong?" Seto asks filled with worry. But I just shrug it off, "Nothing, just a little paranoid." Understanding, he nods and I make quick strides to Bakura's.**_

_**Closing in on his house I spot the darkness himself slouching on his front steps. I smirk as he walks up to me. He cocks an eyebrow, "Better wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do it for you." As we begin our short stride to school I retort back at him, "Is that a threat, Kura?" Bakura's face reddened, "Shut UP! Baka Pharaoh! Don't you dare call me that!" Getting ready to taunt him more, I freeze getting the same feeling that someone is watching me. Bakura keeps his gaze focused on me as he stops as well. "Yami, what's wrong?" I could've sworn I heard sympathy in his voice for what he said next, "Do you think someone saw you at Seto's?" I shake my head 'yes' and we continue to school in silence. **_

_**Entering school grounds I go to my locker and head for 1**__**st**__**, Science. Bakura knows what it's like. Every girl wanted him but he wanted his light, Ryo. Once someone saw Bakura and Ryo kissing and all that jazz and all the girls gave up on him and charged in more specifically on me. I casually walk into science to see Joey whispering, awkwardly, something to Yugi real secretive like. Yugi sees me and waves and they immediately put on fake smiles. I walk over to them and Joey begins, "So Yami, having a good morning?" I just nod and take my seat. I hate is when Yugi keeps things from me…especially when it's almost defiantly about me.**_

_**Throughout the whole day I thought I was going to be sick. So I didn't talk to anyone and I meant it. I walked home with the gang and Yugi like every day. But today they didn't come in with us; they just said their good-byes and kept on walking. Something is up and I'm not so sure that I want to know what it is about, so I went straight to my room. **_

_**An hour later I hear a small knock on my door. Trying not to sound worried I grant the person entrance into my room. Yugi steps in, closes the door, and takes a seat on my computer chair. Sitting on my black bed I turn to him, "What's up?" He begins to stutter out his response slowly, "Well I was talking to Joey and he said th-that he saw you l-leaving S-Seto's house this morning…a-and you both k-k-kissed. Is this true?" My heartbeat rose and I began to panic. But before I could even begin to answer he began again, "Yami, tell me the truth about Seto. What are you two? Are you rivals, friends, or l-lovers?" Refusing to answer anything I grip a handful of my sheets into my fists, "No." Yugi's face twists with confusion, "Tell me Yami. 'No' is not a truthful answer at all." He's going to hate me if I tell him and that would devastate me. Yugi's my best friend…and my brother.**_

_**Not able to control myself I begin to yell, "It's ALL true! I love Seto as a lover and I don't care what anyone says…" A small tear runs down my cheek as I continue, "…but I do care what you say. You're my best friend…my brother. Please don't hate me."**_


	3. Chapter 3: Calm

**Rea: Ok hello again. I will not update for awhile after this as for I realized I myself am having "guy" trouble. After I can win the heart of the guy I love and we are ok. I will update more. But right now I'm in tears because I want, and probably everyone else does, everyone to love that they found someone to love. No matter whom they are or what they act like around others. Ok well my ranting is over. I'm tired and in tears so here is Chapter 3. I named this chapter calm because of the calm before the storm.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!**

**Love Divided By Friends**

**Chapter 3: Calm**

**I begin to weep uncontrollably as I listen to my brother walk towards me. I look up at him with a wet face. He slaps me across the face as I sit there stunned. Thoughts of doubt flood my mind. But all those thoughts are disintegrated when I feel his warm embrace. After several minutes he lets me go and looks at me straight in the face. Yugi speaks sincerely to me, "I hate that you kept this from me. But I love that you, you found love in something that everyone said was foolish." I smile up at him, "So, you-you are okay with the fact I'm in love with Seto?" He laughs innocently, "Of course I am." His face twits into a serious truth, "Don't let anyone change who you love or who you are, promise me that?" I smirk out of satisfaction, "Of course I promise." I hop to my feet and grab my jacket and cell. Being curious Yugi asks, "Where are you going?" I truly smile at him, "First I'm going to tell Grandpa everything and then go meet Seto." Worriedly Yugi cautions me, "Be sure to come right out with it…ok?" I nod and head downstairs to the shop to see Grandpa closing everything up. I stand in the hall and dial Seto's number. Seto answers, "Hello, Yami what's wrong?" Hushed I reply, "Meet me by the pond in 20minutes." Seto murmurs "ok" and we hang up. I slid my cell into my jacket pocket and I walk up to Grandpa.**

**He turns to me and speaks cheerfully, "What is the matter son?" I take a deep breath, "I need to tell you something about my rivalry with Seto Kaiba." He nods respectably, a sign for me to begin. So I begin, "Over time I have developed deep feelings for him…and I'm in love with him. As well as the fact that we are dating and of the same sex." Grandpa chuckles like always, "My boy, I do not care what sex you like. Just that I meet Seto on a new level…understood?" A smile grows on my face, "What about Friday night? Dinner?" He nods, "Well go meet him and let him know the news." 'How did you know?' I thought. He chuckles again, "My eyesight might be bad but my ears sure aren't. Now go so you can be back by dinner." I rush out the door to meet my koi. **

**I arrive there to see Seto standing by the pond. Bathed in the sunset and wind blowing over his features, I was captivated. Seto turns toward me as I walk up to him and meet him with a warm embrace and passionate kiss. Firmly holding me he questions, "So, why the rush to meet me?" I grin with glee, "Yugi and Grandpa approve and this Friday you ****must**** come over for dinner. But just be your self, ok? No need to mask up your feelings." Seto smirks down at me and pulls me closer toward him. "Understood my love, my smart, beautiful, handsome, sexy…" We lean into one last kiss before we part paths. **

**Rea: ok I know it was short but on my documents it pops up 2 pages. Ok well I'm tired so yall review.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Outlook

Rea: sorry it's taken so long to get the next chapter up. But anyways here it is and I hope yall like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just the plot.

Love Divided By Friends

Chapter 4: New Outlook

Friday couldn't have come sooner. Yugi and I had talked about when I should tell the gang. We came to the conclusion that after the dinner if everything went okay then I would tell them Saturday. Yugi told me it would be best to tell them when they came to pick us up to go to the arcade. I had suggested that Seto be here with me and Yugi thought it was a good idea.

So here I was dressed in black pants and a blood red shirt. I had helped Grandpa with setting the table, but now I sat on the couch waiting for Seto to arrive. I heard a steady knock on the door. Grandpa came in and motioned for me to get the door. So, I headed for the door and Grandpa went back to setting food on the table.

I open the door to see Seto in black dress pants and a shirt that was the color of his eyes. I gave him a peck on the cheek, "Hello." He smirks at me, "Hey." So I lead him to the table and we all sit down to eat. Yugi must have noticed how worried I was because he started a conversation, "So Seto, how's your company?" Seto smiled politely at Yugi, "It's thriving well." Seto sighed then continued, "I'm sorry for all the things I put you all through." I watched as Grandpa smiled at, "That is all I was hoping to hear, Seto. It means a lot…but you had better treat Yami well." We all chuckled and finished eating dinner.

After dinner I took Seto and Yugi upstairs to discuss tomorrow's events. We all sat on the floor in a circle. I light sighed, "Tomorrow when the gang comes to pick Yugi and I up I will tell them. I think it would be better, and for support, that you, Seto, be there with me. They are picking us up at 2 o'clock." Seto smiled and nodded, "I will come over around one then." Yugi's hope filled eyes gazed at us, "I hope they understand. If they treat you different I don't know what'll do." I was worried too, but I wasn't that closet to them anymore, "If they do I still want you to be friends with them." Yugi smiled at me and Seto then left. For a few hours Seto and I were free to do what we wished. But those few hours passed far too quickly. We kissed and hugged before he had to leave. That night I slept peacefully, awaiting tomorrow.

The next morning I dressed in my usual attire. After breakfast Yugi and I sat on the couch and watched TV. The bell on the door rang as Seto walked in. We all exchanged hellos and Seto placed a kiss on my lips. I scooted over so I sat in the middle of the couch. The three of us sat laughing at each other and what we would say about the show. Even though the show was unknown to us all.

Our laughing immediately ceased when the sound of someone entering was heard. We all stood as the gang (Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Ryo, and Bakura) walked in to meet us. Bakura smirked and wrapped his arm around Ryo's waist. Joey's expression was dumbfounded, "What's Rich-Boy doing here?" Seto went to step forward but I grabbed his hand to calm him down. Tea gasped, "Yami, what are you doing?" I sucked in a deep breath, "I am in love with Seto and I'm dating him." Joey's face turned bright red with fury, "Yami, get away from him! He's not like us…" Joey turns his gaze to Seto, "..What did you do to Yami?! He's our friend not yours." I stepped forward and began to shout, "How dare you say such things if you're my friends. I love Seto with all my soul and no one can change that. Ever! So…so just leave if you can't accept me if I'm 'gay'." Everyone looked shocked. Even Grandpa who, who I saw out of the corner of my eye, was standing in the doorway.

Joey finally finished taking in what I said. I first expected him to hit me but I pushed those thoughts out. Boy was I wrong! Next thing I know Joey's fist came in contact with my cheek. The pain and pressure of the hit sent me to the lying position on the floor. Joey's foot then launched into the pit of my stomach. I coughed roughly as a little blood seeped out. Yugi yells at Joey, "Stop it! Why are you doing this?" Before Joey could answer I saw Seto tackle him to the ground yelling at him, "Stupid Bastard! Leave him alone!" I sat up and watched as Yugi and Grandpa pulled Seto off Joey. Seto was unharmed but Joey had a bloody nose, a busted lip, and a fine black-eye. Newly formed tears leaked out from my eyes as Grandpa spoke to everyone, "Joey you and your friends leave…" Joey and the gang left and Grandpa continued, "Yugi get a wet cloth. Seto get Yami on the couch, I'm going to get everyone some water."

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5: First Try

Rea: Ok sorry it has taken oh so long. But don't fear I have many updates to do.  But here is the next chapter and I hope yall like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Love Divided By Friends

Chapter 5: First Try

Seto picked me up and laid me on the couch. His strong and gentle hand stroked my cheek. Yugi walks in and neatly wiped the blood from my mouth and sat on the floor. Grandpa handed each of us a glass of water. I drank all of mine but the taste of blood lingered in my mouth. Yugi's gaze shifted uneasily till it settled on me, "I'm so sorry for the way they behaved." I flashed him a weak smile, "it's not your fault. They have their own opinions and we have ours. I don't care, per say, what they think…as long as I have you all." Grandpa gave a hearty laugh, "Well spoken! I'll leave you three now. I shall be in the shop if you need me." With that said and done I sat up and Yugi and Seto got up and sat next to me.

The bell on the shop door rang again. Followed by a sweet, innocent British accent, "Yami, I'm sorry for what went on, well me and Bakura are. They finally told us that 'our kind' is to never speak to them again." "Plus, we can't lave the little Pharaoh all alone," Bakura spoke immediately after Ryo.

The five of us spent our day inside playing games and Bakura and I arguing over random stuff. When it was time for dinner Ryo and Bakura left. Seto soon followed the retreat saying that he needed to go home to Mokuba. This is completely reasonable in my opinion. This last year of school is going to be difficult and that's a fact.

Sunday came to soon. Yugi and Grandpa went to the store and left me home alone. But I was grateful Grandpa closed shop and didn't make me watch it. I could then hear knocking, "Who's there?" A female voice floated to my ears, "its Tea." I don't recall why I did it but I opened the door. It was only her and she held a single envelope. I gestured toward it, "What's that?" A small sad smile overcame her, "I just went to Kaiba and apologized, he forgave me and told me to go to you and give you this letter." She held the letter out to me and I politely took it. I went to shut the door when she called out my name questionably. Trying to keep calm, "What is it Tea?" She must have heard the agitation in my voice because she shrank back a little.

"I wanted to tell you something about Seto that you may not know." I glare at hear and reply, "Try me." She spoke gravely toward me, "When I went into Kaiba's office he had…a female in there. Her shirt was unbuttoned and." I cut her off, "Come inside." We sat on the couch and I spoke up, "I'll go get us some water and when I come back you can continue." She nodded and I got two glasses of water. I set them on the table and seated myself on the couch across from her.

I nodded for her to continue. She took a deep breath, "The female's shirt was unbuttoned and her hair ruffled into a mess. He shooed her away and told me to come and sit. I apologized and he forgave me. I stood and walked around his desk while he stood as well. I was about to shake his hand when he pulled me to him and kissed me dominantly. He broke it and handed me that envelope and told me not to say anything and just deliver the letter. I came as fast as I could." I sat there baffled. Not knowingly she encircled me into a hug. With everything still running through my head I did not push her away. But maybe I should have. "It's okay I'm here for you," She purred into my ear.

Scooting into my lap she pressed her body against mine. I paid no heed to it till her lips forcefully locked with mine. I shoved her off and onto the floor while wiping my mouth on my arm. I asked knowing the answer, "What do you think you're doing?" A deviant and eerie smile crept on her face, "Because I love you and he doesn't. Don't forget the letter." Tea showed herself the door and I sat back against the couch with the letter in hand. I opened the letter and it read this:

Yami,

I don't love you. I used you till I found my love for my secretary. I hope this hurts , that's why I did it. Don't ever speak to me again.

Seto Kaiba

The letter was typed so I didn't know if it was truly fake or truly real. Tomorrow after school I'm going to go straight to Kaiba Mansion and confront Seto on this. I hope this letter is false.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6: True or False

Rea: Ok here's the next chapter. Oh and don't forget to review. I'm trying really hard to keep the updates coming but I unfortunately have FCAT coming up. But I have good grades so I'm good there. I know this one is short and I'm sorry but ya on my computer it looks really long. One wrote page of mine equals about 1 ½ pages on my computer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Love Divided By Friends

Chapter 6: True or False?

/Monday After School/

I stood at the school gate deciding if I should go or not. I admit I'm afraid but deep down I know the letter and Tea's story are not real. But my mind has proof and is ready to investigate. I end up walking so I can think. But the pitter-patter sound of footsteps aligning with mine drew my attention. I slowed to a steady pace and the ragged breathing of the person evened out. Out of the corner of my eye I see Bakura with his usual smirk plastered across his features, "Bakura, why did you follow me?" He laughed lightly, "I…I wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean after Saturday and how you acted today…you seemed kind of distant." I sigh, "I've just been thinking about some things." Bakura growled low, "Would you just tell me you baka Pharaoh." I laugh a little bit at his sudden change in mood and begin to tell him what all happened. The news didn't seem to surprise him. Sincerely Bakura lays a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry. Seto wouldn't do that to you. Trust him." I smile weakly, "But what if it's true?" Bakura shakes his head, "That's not for me to decide. I wish you the best At-Pharaoh." Curious I turn to him to ask, "What did you say?" He grins, "I didn't say anything. I almost did and you will know what it was soon." With that Bakura turns and walks away.

I stood before the gate. The gate swung open swiftly and I walked up to the door. The door opened and Seto embraced me in a hug. He pulled away and smiled, "Come in," Seto ushered me in, "I was just about to call you." The door clicked shut and he sat on the couch while I stood standing. Worry swelled his features like a sponge, "What's wrong, Yami?" "Are you cheating on me? Please just tell me?" He looked like someone had just said they killed Mokuba. Seto took a very long deep breath, "Yami I love you. Why would you even think that?" I searched my pocket and pulled out the neatly folded letter. He took it nervously, "What's this?" "You should know Kaiba. You wrote it…err well typed it." He sank back into the couch "Why did you call me that? Plus, I didn't type any letter to you." I told him exactly what Tea told me. Seto stood and encircled his arms around my waist, "That never happened; it's all false, koi." I gaze into his beautiful, hypnotic, ice blue eyes. I smile up at him as a few tears fall, "Even if it was, I would wait many a moons and more till you'd love me again." Our lips locked in a blazing red passionate kiss.

Grandpa called my ceel and we broke the kiss. I told Grandpa that I would be home tomorrow after school and I would stay at Bakura's. After Grandpa said okay I told Seto the news. I called Bakura and told him that I needed to stay. He said it was fine and Ryo would glad to have some company.

So after dinner with Seto and Mokuba one of Seto's limos took me to Bakura and Ryo's house. They lived alone and I was surprised to see the house so neat and clean. Ryo was very kind and Bakura was some what nice. I told them both what happened. Ryo told me something though. He said, "If you truly love someone enough they age, sex, or even distance shouldn't matter. But both have to truly love each other and put the other first for it all to go right. Live everyday to the fullest knowing your love is pure and true."

Rea: ok that's all for now. the next one will be out soon enough. ok and about the oc stuff. i know you all know Seto as the cold hearted CEO. But get over it. He can be kind if you don't recall in the manga. I know lovey-dovey you can't see Seto Kaiba in that. but come on i said i didn't own yugioh. its my choice right now how they act. and if yall don't like it then dont read. easy as that. i have some more chapters typed up so they should be up soon. Thanks for reading my rant.


	7. Chapter 7: Disaster

Rea: Sorry it has taken so long to update but here it is. Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Love Divided By Friends**

**Chapter 7: Disaster**

The first semester came and went. Nothing else happened, yet. But thank Ra its Friday Grandpa agreed to let me stay Friday and Saturday at Seto's house! I had been scared to ask at first but he understood that I don't see him at all…except in a few classes at school. Seto would pick me up but I decided to walk a few blocks with Bakura and Ryo till the school was out of site. As Ryo and Bakura walked hand in hand Ryo chatted casually with me. Ryo spoke to me with interest, "So, how's everything going?" I shrugged, "Okay I guess. I just hope this weekend will go as planned." A grin grew on Bakura's face, "How far into the relationship are you?" I became confused, "Huh?" Bakura rolls his eyes, "Have you had sex with him yet?" I froze mid-step and my eyes went wide. Bakura busted out laughing and Ryo smacked him on the head. Ryo smiled, "Don't mind him, he can be so immature." I puck up pace with them and we continue walking. Bakura blurts out a smug threat, "You better be nice Ryo I may not have you tonight." Not sure why but I busted out laughing this time. Ryo was blushing bright pink. That's when a black limo pulls up next to us and Seto steps out. He pulls me toward him and captures my lips forcefully. He breaks away leaving me dazed. I was only aware of Bakura's hysterical laughter and Seto picking me up and getting in the car.

"Are you okay? Your eyes are all glazed over," Seto chuckled yet still sounded worried and concerned. As we rode in the limo, me on his lap, I wondered why he did that. I looked up at Seto with curiosity burning in my eyes, "Why did you do that?" Seto seemed confused, "Do what?" Before speaking I though of a way put it, "Why did you kiss me like that?" Seto's cheeks faintly flushed with color, "I've missed you so much. I-I wanted you right then and now." My face suddenly turned into a bright pink tomato, "Oh," was all I could manage to get out. Seto leaned his head gracefully down to my level. Just as out lips began to touch the limo slams on breaks flinging us to the floor.

My head was pounding and my back ached. I tried to get up but for some reason I couldn't. My eyes began to focus and I saw Seto getting off of me. I'm sure if it would've been a different situation I would have blushed, but I was in way to much pain. Once Seto was able to get back up on the seat he pulled me up there with him. He kissed my cheek and spoke softly, "Are you okay?" I shake my head no, realizing instantly that moving my head made it hurt worse. Seto grimaces at the site of my pain and discomfort "Stay right here I will find the meaning of this." Seto got out of the car, but left the car door open, and I lay down on the seat. I didn't hear much. In fact I couldn't really hear anything except the sound of my heart beat in my ears. But I did hear one thing, a gunshot.


	8. Chapter 8: Plus Shadows

Ria: Sorry it's taken so long but its up and that's what matters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Love Divided By Friends**

**Chapter 8: Plus Shadows**

I heard the voice of the driver yell for help several times. I couldn't stand it, I managed to sit up and get out of the limo. The sound of sirens closing in was deafening. I peek out from my eye lids so I could see through the sunshine. At that moment I wanted to die right there. Lying in the middle of the street was Seto face up with blood gushing from a bullet wound in his chest cavity. I stumbled my way over to his side and fall to my knees. With tears over flowing from my eyes I lie my head down on his chest and the cold blood covers my cheek and lips. That's when I was pulled away and laid down on a stretcher. They must have drugged me because I began to doze off. The last thing I saw was Seto's pale white face.

As my eyes fluttered open slowly, trying to adjust to the sudden light, a throbbing pain in y head made me aware of what happened. I sprung upward to see s nurse walk casually into the room. I glanced down at myself and I felt a bandage on my head. I saw blood all over my clothes yet I couldn't really remember too much. I anxiously looked at the nurse, "Nurse?" She politely walked over to me and gave me some water and a pain killer. Even though it wasn't what I was asking it was nice to have the pain start to dull. After taking it I spoke once more. "Can I go now? Can I go and see Seto Kaiba?" She smiled sincerely at me, "Yes, he just got out of surgery 30 minutes ago. Come and follow me, I'll take you to him." "May I ask you one more question?" She nods her head, "Sure." "How long have I been here?" "About three hours, Mr. Mutou." I nod to her and follow her to Seto's room. "He's in here, just call if you need any help and I will come quickly," the nurse assured me.

The nurse walked off and I walked into the room, shutting the door behind me of course. I pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat there staring. Bandages covered his torso that was spotted with blood. I couldn't take it any longer. Anger consumed me like a swarm of fireflies. I darted and dodged my way out of the hospital. I sprinted to the park and stopped underneath a sakura tree. An enormous throbbing erupted in my head. The pain was unbearable. As I held my head in my hands I slammed my back into the tree causing petals to fall all around me. The swirling petals seemed to create a barrier. My vision began to blur and I swayed from side to side, I decided to close my eyes.

I stood in sheer darkness. I step forward to hear the sound of water. As my vision begins to come clear I take in my surroundings, and I see a lone figure. The gender of the figure was unknown to me. This is because a long elegant black cloak shrouded the unfamiliar character. A Slender arm extended out toward me and beckoned me to come closer. My advance seemed slow and it felt like I would never reach my destination, but I did. The figure's cloak vaporized, it was a woman. Her skin was white as snow its self. Her hair is black as a raven and goes down to her knees, while her eyes are the color of a ruby. She wore a pitch black spaghetti strap dress that came down to her mid-thighs. Small black ankle boots covered her feet, with black soaks that ran up her legs to her knees. She also held a staff that was her height, about six foot, made of shimmering crystal. What concerned me was at the top of her staff was a shinning silver blade.

"My name's Myou and you are Atemu." She spoke it more of a statement rather than a question. "I'm not Atemu. My name is Yami." Myou grins, "You may be Yami now but long ago you were my leader in the dark war, Atemu." Accepting her reasoning I nod. She smiles and her pearl white teeth show. "Now that that's cleared up let's go into more pressing matters." "What's that?" Myou's expression dropped in sadness. "I didn't want to be the one to do this brother." "Wait! Did you say I'm your brother?" "Yes, that is why I am the one standing here. I'm here to activate your shadow powers." That's when I got confused. "What Shadow Powers?" Myou laughed quietly. "You are so ignorant. Our mother had them and that is why someone poisoned her. We are fallen angels brother. We have eyes of crimson and shadow powers. Yet we have ivory wings." Confusion swept over me again. "I am a fallen angel? I have wings?" Myou shook her head slowly.

"Yes, but you have not recovered your wings or powers. The traitors are coming for you. They are different and are rebels. They have gold eyes and black wings…they are fallen angels gone bad. They are powerful but you and I alone defeated them, with the addition of help from a peculiar fallen angel. He had white wings but instead of crimson eyes his were the shade of ice. I remember so clearly what happened. You had fallen in love with him, which is very odd indeed. But I guess since you were the Pharaoh no one cared or looked twice. But on the day of the great battle he gave his life to protect you. You almost turned into the evil fallen angel. I was so scared. You killed all the evil ones but I had to kill you. After that I ruled Egypt till I died. Now, here I am."

I stood there taking it all in. "Is this why I'm hurting so?" She frowned down at me, "Yes brother, but I must leave now. I'll see you again. Don't look for me just wait, okay?" I smile and nod. Myou pecks my forehead and disappears. Once she was gone the pain came back. This time my body felt as if it was ablaze. In the water I fell to my knees screaming.

I opened my eyes and sat up. _Was that all a hallucination or was it real? _I didn't know till the burning sensation that shrouded my body came back once more. I refused to scream. Stumbling, I started back to the hospital. As soon as I got there I went back to Seto's room. I walk into the room and see Mokuba in a chair in the corner. Sighing, I sit in the chair next to his hospital bed. I turn to Mokuba. "Mokuba, could you call Ryo and Bakura and Yugi for me? Just tell them I'm at the hospital and whatever else you wish to tell them." As soon as Mokuba was out of the room I let my guard down. My body trembled under the mental fire that had ignited itself all through my body and I hold my head in my hands. That's when I hear a murmur, "Atemu-Yami? Are you okay?" I look up to see Seto sitting up in his bed. "Did you call me Atemu? Do you know?" He nodded once as we sat staring at each other. "I'll be here for you if you're here for me during this conversion," Seto spoke so softly I leaned in closer to hear. I smile sincerely at him and nod, "It's a promise then."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Joey

Rea: sorry for the delay

Rea: sorry for the delay….but a lot has happened to me. I will try to get these next few chapters up quickly. Plus, I'm trying to make them long but then again that does take up a lot of time when wording gets in the way. But thanks to my Hikari yall get this chapter. She gave me more ideas and support than anything. Please review if you want more. Also, please tell me how I'm doing or what I can improve on. It helps me as a writer. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Love Divided By Friends

Chapter 9: Joey

Seto and I didn't go to school for the following week. I could've gone back but I couldn't stand the thought of going alone and leaving Seto hurt. Plus the face, that I've been in constant pain from my developing shadow powers. I have had to keep it a secret because I don't want to worry Seto and Mokuba. So I just hide the pain. Every night memories of my past life invade my dreams. I want to ask Seto if he is having the same problems but then I would have to tell him everything.

So trying to be as normal as usual I walk down stairs to the kitchen. At the stove stood Seto cooking breakfast. I grimaced then hid it quickly. Quietly I approach Seto from behind and wrapped my arms around his waist. Seto moves the skillet off the stove and turns around to face me. He leans down and kisses my head. "Good morning sleep head, I made-well I was making breakfast that it till you came in." I squirm out of his grip and go sit in the living room. Grandpa let me stay and take care of Seto since he got out of the hospital. The cops still haven't found out who shot Seto…but I know they will.

The day went as planned. Seto did everything he was supposed to do. That it till my cell phone rang. I opened it to hear Bakura's voice, "Yami, come to my house…alone." Respecting Bakura's wishes I stood up. "Seto, I'm going to run over to Bakura's. I'll be right back," I yelled to the kitchen. So after hearing Seto's 'okay' I left.

I ran most of the way. I start walking two alleys away from Bakura's house. But when I go to walk by the closest alley I see movement. Thinking the movement is a stray cat I walked a little ways into the alley. I begin to walk further into the alley. That is till I fall to my knees in pain. It is as if the whole world is spinning yet it's only me. I take a few deep breaths and stand back up. I nod to nothing that I'm okay.

"Atemu, it's nice to see you in pain again." The voice taunts. "Joey, leave me alone." I hiss at him. Joey laughs and steps forward revealing himself. "My dear friend, I am sorry but I'm going to have to kill you as I did another." Joey grins. I glare at him, "Who else did you kill?" "Well after Duke shot your beloved Seto he got scared. Said he was going to confess and turn us in. Well now I couldn't have that. So…I did what I needed to do. I killed Duke." Joey admits. My head begins to throb again. I throw my hands up and hold my head. Preoccupied with the pain I didn't realize Joey getting closer to me. Well that is till he pushed me to the ground.

Joey's foot launches into the pit of my stomach. I felt him set one knee on each side of my stomach. His right hand caught both my wrists and he holds them above my head. Even in the bad lighting of the alley Joey's smirk is as clear as day. "You know Atemu, you are a beautiful creature. Why don't you come to my side? I would treat you so much better than that thing you're with now." Joey leans down so close that our faces are about an inch apart. I begin, "I would never0," but am cut short by his lips forcefully crushing mine. Joey bites my lip and I open my mouth a tiny bit. But just enough so he can try to stick his tongue in my mouth. I bite hard on his tongue and he pulls back. I twist my head to the side and spit, thus also spitting out a pill. I turn angrily back to face him, "You were trying to drug me!" He spits to the side as well, but his had blood mixed in his. "Maybe…" Joey grins. Joey gets off of me.

Yet he reaches down and grabs my collar of my shirt. Joey drags me to my feet. Joey's bare knuckles connect with my cheek and sends me into the brick wall behind me. I could swear I heard something crack as my body slammed into the wall. This went on for what seemed like forever. Joey laughs at my crumpled up form on the ground, "Hahahaha…you look like shit Atemu." A deep voice growls at Joey, "Well, you're about to look even worse than him!"


	10. Chapter 10: Awakening

Rea: Okay here is the next chapter

**Rea: Okay here is the next chapter! YAY! Okay well here it goes. Hope yall like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own Myou.**

**Love Divided By Friends**

**Chapter 10: The Awakening**

**I watched as a white haze runs in front of me and hits Joey to the ground. "Bakura…is that you?" I whisper. The haze looks down at me then continues beating the shit out of Joey. Bakura walks back over to me and props me up against his chest. Bakura's tone softens, "Are you okay?" I slowly nod my head yes then no. **

"**Bakura!, what did you do to Joey?" The hesitant voice of Tristan calls out. Tristan shakily stands in the alley. Held up against him, facing toward us, is Ryo. The poor hikari has cuts and bruises all over his body. "Let Ryo go?" Bakura desperately yells out. Tristan nods toward Joey then me, "Step away from them. Then get down on your hands and knees so you're not tempted to do anything unnecessary." Bakura growls but complies. Bakura lays me down and gets down on his hands and knees. Joey stumbles while getting up. But he manages to walk over to Bakura and kick him hard in the gut. Bakura moans in pain and rolls onto his back by my feet. **

"**I knew if I followed Yami then I'd find you lurking in the shadows," Seto says, "Sorry I'm late…I got held up." Carelessly Seto goes to run over to me. Sadly Tristan trips Seto and he falls to the ground only a few feet away from me. Joey's grin reappears, "Tristan take care of the filth." Tristan obeys; he drops Ryo and walks over to Seto. Seto tries to get up but Tristan kicks him back down. After several kicks Seto coughs up blood. Joey strides over to Seto and kneels down in front of him. Joey smirks, "Have you had enough?" Joey signals for Tristan to move back as Seto sets himself upon his hands and knees. Seto coughs up more blood and take a few deep breaths. Seto tilts his head to look Joey in the eyes, "If I had…you wouldn't still be alive," Seto threatens Joey.**

**Joey slaps Seto hard across the face and Seto falls back down. "You watch your tongue you outcast." Joey says. I watch horrified as Joey stands and walks over to Bakura. Joey grabs a handful of hair and makes him sit up. That's when he pulls out a small handgun and points it at Bakura's head. "Tristan, get the outcast," Joey orders. Tristan does the same to Seto as Joey did to Bakura. Anger and helplessness washes over me. My head aches and I hold my head in my hands…and moan in pain. All I can see it red and all I can feel is pain. Tristan slams the base of his handgun into Seto's head, thus causing Seto to lay there unconscious. **

**The shadows began to consume me. It seemed as though I had no control over my actions but I could see everything. I watched myself stand up. Ivory wings sprouted from my back and an evil smile plays on my lips. A shimmering silver blade with a black hilt appears in my hand. Joey stood and smirked, "So this it truly you? Am I wrong, Atemu?" I watched as myself or said Atemu replied, "Yes, you did guess correctly. Now I will happily kill you for injuring my angel!" Atemu swung the blade and a single nick on Joey's cheek began to bleed. That's when I watched myself kill someone. The sword rose high and dropped onto the victim…the wrong victim. Tristan had run in front of the blow before it even came close to Joey. Tristan's body fell to the cold ground. Joey bent and picked up Tristan's lifeless body and disappeared. "Yami, is that you?" Seto whispers.**

**I was me again, if that even makes sense. The wings disappeared as well as the sword. Bakura stood, "Help me get Seto into the house." I nod even though I feel too weak to move. After Bakura and I moved Seto into his house and on the couch Bakura set me up on a reclining chair and then went and got Ryo. Ryo was put upstairs in his bed. Seto and Ryo remained dozing in and out of consciousness, while Bakura and I sat in the kitchen talking. Bakura sighs, "Yami, you need to tell Seto." I shake my head, "You know I can't do that, Bakura." "Then how are you going to explain the slits in the back of your shirt and jacket?" Bakura argues. I stand and yell at Bakura, "What do you want me to say? Tell him, 'Oh ya by the way I'm a fallen angel with shadow powers. Plus the fact we both lived in Ancient Egypt in our past lives'?" "Um…Yami?" Bakura tried to interrupt but I kept talking. "I love Seto but I won't tell him anything." "Tell me what? I know your name is Atemu…what else is there?" Seto questions me.**

**Yami Rea: Okay well that's it for this chapter…the next one is **_**'The Truth' **_**…If anyone will please review…and if I'm doing something wrong or misspelling a name please let me know. I do make mistakes, I'm human too. But let me know what you think. Open criticism…PLEASE??**


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

Yami Rea: So sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out

Yami Rea: So sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. A new character is going to be introduced though. So ya, but anyway I'm back in school and it's hard to get chapters out. The only time I can write is in Journalism and that's only if we are doing something or I'm done. So whatever, here's the chappie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! I do own the plot and my new character….Yuki!

Love Divided By Friends

Chapter 11: The Truth

Bakura turns to me, "I'm going to go check on Ryo." Bakura leaves Seto and me to talk. I lower my head, "I don't want you to get hurt. The shadows are my burden." Seto throws his arms p in frustration, "They shouldn't be your burden…that's why I'm here!" Seto takes a deep breath, "You've been lying to me." I shake my head, "No…just not voicing the pain. For Ra sake I'm a monster, was 3,000 years ago and I am now." I look up to meet Seto's confused gaze. "Damn it Yami! Why can't you see it? I'm in pain just knowing you are or some things wrong. I don't care what you say…you are no monster," Seto said matter-of-factly. I sigh, "You want to know do you? Then I'll show you. Don't look for me. **I'll** send word when I'm ready for you." Seto nods and I walk out the door.

After searching I finally found a secret spot. Reaching into my pocket I pull out a cell phone and dial Bakura's number. An exhausted Bakura answers the phone, "Yea, what do you want?" I take a deep breath, "Tell Seto to meet me at the southern brush near the pond in the Plant Sanctuary." The line goes dead and I slide the phone back into my pocket. With Seto coming I decide to sit underneath a sakura tree and meditate.

Rushed footsteps head my way and eventually stop in front of me. I let my eyes open half-way, "Stand back…" Seto does as I say and he backs up against a tree. However, I move over and stand so I'm directly in front of Seto. I just hope I can control it. As I take a deep breath I steady myself and begin to let the shadows surround me…and I embrace it as I let my eyes close. My eyes snap open and I fall to my knees hugging myself. Pain jolts through my body as the white wings sprout from my back. Surprise hits me like a boulder…I kept control! I smile smugly, "See Seto, you can't say this isn't freaky." Seto cautiously walks over to me. Nervousness filly my stomach as Seto touches my cheek. "I…don't think…it's that freaky…just…normal," Seto says breathlessly.

Seto's body falls limply to the ground at my feet. Worry builds up inside me and I bend down next to Seto. That's when Seto's arms wrapped around my neck. Seto nuzzles against my chest, "I'm so happy to see you again." After I don't answer he looks up. Seto cocks his head to the side, "What's wrong Atemu?" The sound of my past name, my real name, shocks me. I whisper to Seto, "What's wrong with you? What happened and why did you call me that?" Seto sighs and sits cross-legged on the ground, "I'm not sure…I just…I guess something clicked." I nod, "Okay, so now you know. I control the shadows I'm a white winged, crimson eyed, good, fallen angel." Seto smiles and goes to comment but the rustling of brush wipes the happy smile off his face. Seto motions for me to leave and I do, but only so far, because I need to go somewhere and return to normal. So I escape through some brush, get rid of the wings, and hide.

Seto sat still so the only movement was his breathing. A boy about a year older than me walked over to Seto and sat in front of him. The boy has long black hair with crimson streaks pulled back into a loose ponytail. But the color of his eyes were unreal…his eyes are a crimson. The mysterious boy smiles sweetly, "Why are you out here all alone…Seto?" Seto's voice is calm, "Just resting. Who are you and what do you want?" The bloody eyed boy grins, "Thought I would see what you can do." He launches forward and easily pins Seto to the ground. Seto just smirks, "Okay now tell me who you are." The boy chuckles, "Come on out Atemu. I'm not that ignorant." I growl and step into the small clearing. I glance around and notice that the sun is just now going below the tops of the trees. To use my powers I would have to wait for the shadows to descend a little longer. I glare at him, "Let Seto go…" The boy turns his gaze back to Seto, "I will tell you my name. But you have to pay." But before Seto could even say yes or no the boy leaned down and smashed his lips against Seto's. My blood began to boil and I couldn't stop myself. The burning sensation ripped through my body and my wings sprouted from my back. I go to move forward but it is as if my feet were nailed to the ground. The boy released Seto's lips and grinned at us both, "Atemu, I see now, even more than I use to, why you love Seto. But anyway a deal is a deal. My name is Yuki."


	12. Chapter 12: Family

Rea: Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't update in…FOREVER! Please forgive me! I've been plotting the plot for this story. I had put this story on hold due to lack of feedback and inspiration. But…I felt bad for doing so…so I started writing. There will be a lot of new people and all will come in the next few chapters. Especially since a lot of characters are introduced in the beginning and these are at the end. Any who hope you enjoy. This will be updated every Sunday during sometime during the day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I do own Yuki, Somi, Satsu, and Myou. (you will know all these names in due time.)

* * *

Love Divided By Friends

Chapter 12: Family

Shadows creep toward Seto and Yuki. I thrash at my bindings, "Stop! Yuki, please wait?" Yuki only grins, "I don't think so, and he's mine now." Seto growls, "Let me go, Now!" Yuki smiles, "All in due time my sweet." I inwardly beg for the shadows to release me and they do. Yuki turns and glares at me. My feet take me forward but I'm not fast enough. The shadows consume them and they disappear.

I bust through Ryou's front door. The two lunar haired lovers lounge on the couch. Ryou's honey eyes turn to me, "Where's Seto? Did something happen?" I let myself move and sit down on the floor in front of the dull gray couch. Frustrations and sadness cursed through me like blood in one's veins. Bakura sighs, "How could you lose the Chosen one to them?" Confusion crosses my feature but the door bell chimes almost on cue. Sighin I open the door to come face to face with Myou and an odd looking young man about her age, maybe a year or two older. The man's bright crimson eyes stand contrast to his snow white hair that falls to his waist in a loose braid. I move aside and they move into the living room.

Myou smiles sweetly, "Both Somi and I are fallen angels. I'm sorry to hear that Yuki has taken Seto."

Already in a bad mood I turn to Somi, "So who exactly are you?"

The male's expression saddens, "I am only helping you out to save my brother…"

I turn to Ryou, "We'll go back to Seto's mansion. I'll pick Yugi up on the way so we can protect him from Joey. Thank you both for all your help."

Bakura stands, "We're going too. Plus you need a ride, right?"

"But why? There's no reason to involve you both any further," I say while shaking my head.

Ryou smiles, "In the past Joey had abused me causing Bakura to go all Rebel form instead of staying a fallen angel. When Bakura came to save me…Joey killed him. In the end I transformed from Fallen to Rebel as well and attempted to kill Joey but died myself."

The five of us pull up in front of the Kame Game Shop. Somi and Myou had taken Somi's slim black car to the mansion with my directions. Before going in, I told Bakura and Ryou I'd be right back and that it would only take a minute. As I walk into the house area I freeze in my tracks. In the living room sat Yugi, Tea, and Joey. Yugi smiles up at me, "Hey Yami…Are you okay? You don't look so well." Footsteps come closer and a male about Myou's age stands next to me. Yugi stands and walks over to us, "Yami this is our new friend, Satsu. Joey met him downtown and brought him here."

A sweep of sadness flushes over me as I look Satsu over. His short blonde hair spiked up slightly but it was hard to tell with him wearing a black hood and all. Underneath the edge of the hood, crimson eyes glare back at me. Just then I feel shadows try desperately to grasp at me. That's how I knew that Satsu is a Fallen Angel...but him meeting with Joey and attacking me doesn't make any sense. I take a deep breath and push the shadows away. "Yugi can you walk outside with me. I need to talk with you alone." Yugi nods and follws me outside.

I glance back at the house before I begin. "This will sound crazy…but I have real shadow powers…I'm also a Fallen Angel. I have a sister and her name's Myou; she is also a Fallen Angel. Now that guy Satsu and an ally of mine are also fallen. Now over there Bakura and Ryou are known as Rebels. Rebels are Fallen Angels gone badly. That is due to Joey killing Bakura and Ryou in the past…but they are on our side. Now your friend Joey in there is also a Rebel and is trying to kill me. His cohort is a man named Yuki who is a Fallen Angels as well. Yuki kidnapped Seto because Seto is Chose or another way to put it is that he either brings peace or destruction. Oh and we all have wings." I take a deep breath as I finish.

Yugi only stands there gawking at me. But he quickly snaps out of it, "This is all true isn't it?" I nod yes and he continues, "Then…I'll go with you. Don't worry about Grandpa, he left this morning to go back to Egypt." With a sigh of relief, Yugi and I climb into the backseat of Bakura's car, desperately wanting to get ou of there.

At the mansion I reintroduce everyone. Being Yugi's curious self he turns to Somi, "Hey Somi, you said you wanted to save your brother…who is your brother?" Tears well up in Somi's eyes as he answers, "My brother is Atemu…or a syou call him Yami's rival…his name is Yuki." I flop down onto the couch and barely notice that Somi had mumbled an "I'm sorry," to me. Everything made sense now. This god had sent me to rid this world Joey. The god sent Somi to save his brother. While in the midst of it all I remembered Satsu, I look up at Myou, "Hey do you know who Satsu is?"

Her face goes blank, "Back in Egypt we dated. You told me not to rush into things so I told Satsu we should wait to marry…he took it as rejection as everyone else did as well. That's when Jou now Joey found him and spread his evil manipulating lies. Now he wants to kill you my dear brother, just as he tried many, many years ago." Now all the puzzle pieces fit and the result so clear…a deadly battle would lay ahead. I only wish I knew what to do about it all..


	13. Chapter 13: Tomorrow Comes

Rea: okay this is the last chapter….epilogue is included at the end because well…I was lazy and sick and tired and well…all the above. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

Disclaimer: Don't own any Yugioh characters. I do own Myou, Somi, Satsu, and Yuki…plus all of the words.

____________________________

Love Divided By Friends

Chapter 13: Tomorrow Comes

I lead everyone to the back yard of the mansion. Myou moves to a corner, "I want to pair us off for our best fighting strategies."

I smirk, "But what about our weapons?"

In response my sister only laughs at me. She smiles, "Yugi, come stand by me. Somi will you show them how to do it."

The snow haired boy breathes deep and clasps his hands together in a prayer. "Reveal to me Shikomizue!" he whispers. Somi extends his hands, palms up, into the air. A cane materializes in his hands. The cane contains a sword and chains along with it. Somi turns and strides over to Myou.

She turns her gaze to me, "I want Ryou and Bakura to go before you."

Ryou glances at me and Bakura before stepping forward. He repeats the same actions as Somi. "Roar Ninjato," he says with all his might. A short sword appears and Ryou's graceful fingers curl around the black hilt.

Bakura takes his turn and claps his hands together loosely. As his arms rise he smiles, "Reflect Chokuto!" The black hilt slips into his firm hand and the double-edged sword gleams.

I take a deep breath and walk to where they had stood before me. As I put my hands together, a warm light erupts through my frame. I raise my hands to the gratitude of the heavens and throw my head back. In the last instant I yell, "Shine Dragon!" The light around me dies and I lower my arms. An Arabian sword with a black hilt lies in my hand.

Myou steps forward and pulls out her spear. The spear still imposed fear onto my being. It stood six feet tall, made of shimmering crystal, and a shining silver blade sat at the top. "These are the weapons that you each will use. Tomorrow we attack them." She stands tall and looks us all over. "Bakura and Ryou will battle with Joey and kill him. I will deal with Satsu. While Somi and Atemu take care of Yuki."

I growl and let the anger pass…no need to dwell on it. Tomorrow always comes with a better outlook. But this time tomorrow only brings forth a great battle.

Around midnight Myou, Bakura, Ryou, Somi, and I released our wings and weapons. We fly into the sky and to the Southern part of Japan, the deserted area, or the slums. Near the water sits a warehouse that is dark and gloomy. I cringe, not wanting to believe that it's where this battle will take place. As we touch ground Satsu and Joey appear almost instantly. Satsu raises his arms, "Shield me Tanto!" In his hand appears a 30 centimeter long sword with a red handle that is used for defense and stabbing.

"Devour Claymore!" says Joey as he raises his hands. Appearing in his hands is a Scottish two-handed sword with a cross hilt. With their wings already sprouted everyone leaps into battle. That is except Somi and I. We head to the warehouse entrance only to be stopped by Joey. "Where do you think you two are going? Yuki gave me strict orders not to let you through at all Atemu." grins Joey.

Bakura and Ryou each grabs at Joey and drag him into the morning air as he yells at them. Just as I begin to twist the knob of the door, Satsu rams into me like a boulder. I tumble to the ground with him on top of me, all the while trying to attack me with his Tanto. Myou pulls him off, "Satsu stop! I love you!" and he does. Satsu freezes up and falls to the ground trying to make sense of everything. That is while Somi pulls me to my feet and together we barge into the warehouse not expecting anything.

"Atemu, help me! I-I'm sorry!" cries Seto. Yuki stands behind my beloved with a small dagger at his throat. A simple red ribbon is pulled over Seto's eyes and another red ribbon secures his hands behind his back.

Yuki pushes Seto to the ground and raises his hands, "Walk Katana!" A simple katana appears in his hands. "So are you ready to fight, Atemu?"

Somi pushes me aside and steps closer to Yuki. "Please Brother; there is no need for this. Put your sword down and join with me once more. All this evil is not you, please I beg of you, put down your sword!"

Yuki chuckles darkly, "It is not me? Ha! That man deceived us all, this creature that lay at my feet can bring us all that we have ever desired. You are the one dear Somi that is to lay your sword down and join the side of battle that welcomes you the most."

Seto blindly looks up at where he heard Somi speak. Somi takes a deep breath as tears roll down his cheeks; he sets his sword straight, aiming at Yuki. "I'm sorry my Brother, but since you have chosen to dwell in the house of evil and bad intentions…I will have to kill you!"

Somi glances toward me and singles me with his eyes. As the snow haired male launches at Yuki, I myself hurry to Seto. The two brothers tumble about on the ground, their swords unreachable by either of them. I kneel down next to Seto and remove the ribbons. I wrap my arms around him and he places a soft kiss on my lips. Seto stands and pulls me with him, "I'm sorry Atemu…I have to save these poor angels…if I don't those like Yuki will never find the right path."

My eyes widen as I stare in fear, "No! I can't lose you again…Please reconsider this? You don't have to!"

Seto places a finger to my lips, "Stop Atemu. You know that this is the only way. I have to do what I was born to do and you must do as you were born to do. It's the way of the Lord's will."

I sigh and kiss him one last time, "Okay…fine, do what you must, but this time…I'm leaving with you. No questions asked. When you leave this life…So do I."

He smiles at me before turning to the still quarreling brothers. Seto holds his hands together in a prayer and a white light shines down upon him. "Sing my Angel!" whispers Seto. A long sword appears in his hand. It has a golden hilt that curves around the hand in intricate designs and patterns. The blade shines with great intensity even as the light around him fades to a dull glow. Yuki throws Somi to the side and scurries for his sword. Seto sweeps the blade in front of him before directing it to the glorious heavens. "All that is righteous and prefect, shine before these deceived and wronged angels. Cure the Rebelled ones and-." Seto stops mid-sentence trying to get more air into his lungs.

Yuki's shadows grip at Seto's neck, preventing him from finishing the sending…the chant to end the battle that rages all over the planet and beyond. That's when Somi's cane reveals the chains that are hidden within. The short and strong chains wrap around Yuki's waist and yank him to the floor. The shadows release themselves and Seto takes a deep breath, immediately picking up where he left off. "-the ones that have strayed so far away!" as Seto finishes the line a warm light emanates from his body. It envelops the room in warmth and all feelings melt away.

Yet Yuki still stands and rushes toward Seto with his sword in front, ready to strike down my lover…the Chosen. I throw myself in front and the sword penetrates my stomach. As the light fades, I collapse into Seto's awaiting arms. The darkness surrounds Yuki and begins to eat away at him while the dull glow surrounds Seto and me. The light pulls at us toward the heavens, saving a place for the two of us. The faint screams of those Rebels echo around the planet and the mighty heavens as Seto and I ascend to our place in solitude and righteousness.

_The End_

* * *

_Epilogue_

_The planet and the heavens fell into a long period of calm and serenity after that day. No more rebels sprung up from the depths of evil and no more angels needed to be descended to Earth to protect His people. All of the Rebels were given a chance and those that did not choose the path of light were sent to the darkest depths where they belong for eternity. That is while those who did choose the path of light were given another chance to prove themselves and eventually will ascend to stay with the Heavenly Father just as the Chosen and his love have._


End file.
